


Bad Cop

by TofuplusBeast



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Art, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, NSFW Art, i am sorry this is art not a fic, rkgk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TofuplusBeast/pseuds/TofuplusBeast
Summary: "C'mon, spit it out. Liar."





	Bad Cop

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write fic, but I wanted to bring some AYB and KRW to the english speaking side of Judgment fandom. gomensorry

[](http://imgbox.com/jfwFJ4ie)


End file.
